It is often desired to insert a functional window into a pre-constructed door or other external structural element such as, for example, a garage door or wall. When inserting a window into such a structural element, it is important that the window is securely carried by the structural element to ensure that the window can properly withstand various environmental elements such as, for example, hurricane force winds. When an opening is cut out in a door or other structural element to install a window, the structural integrity may be jeopardized and should be reinforced. This may especially be true when installing impact resistant windows. Impact resistant windows may not be effective if an insert, such as a frame, fails even if the window maintains its integrity.
There exist various structural elements for carrying a window in a door or other structural element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,833 to Bullock discloses an insert retainer for securing a door insert such as a window or screen unit within a door frame. The insert includes a one-piece flexible strip having a generally flat first web portion, a second web portion which extends from one end of the first web portion perpendicular thereto, and a third web portion forming a channel with the first and second web portions. The insert also includes an arcuate integral hinge forming an extension of the second web portion, and an end portion extending outwardly from the integral hinge at an acute angle to the second web portion. The end portion is arranged to be tightly received within a channel formed in the door and adapted to compress the integral hinge about a bead forming a part of the channel construction. While the insert of the Bullock '833 patent allows for ease of insertion and removal, it fails to provide improved or maintained structural integrity of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,988 to Grover et al. discloses an air-water sealing system for metal windows. An extruded aluminum is provided with outer frame members for fastening to a building and inner frame members for fastening and holding one or more glass panes. The frames are provided with a sealing system which, while allowing pressure equalization, prevents air and moisture from passing into the interior of the structure when the window is closed. The sealing system includes an external water deterrent and a pair of internal sealing members with the frame between the external deterrent and the internal sealing members having a water barrier formed with a plurality of serrations, each in a plane parallel to the frames. The sill of the outer window frame is provided with internal and external upwardly extending legs, and a raised central portion which joins the external leg in a recessed gutter to drain water out through slots in the external leg. The Grover et al. '988 patent, however, fails to provide an uncomplicated installation process that may easily be performed on any door or other structural element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,588 to Martin et al. discloses a decorative overlay and window system for an opening in a garage door. This system allows a user to insert a decorative overlay into an opening formed in a garage door. The overlay is adapted to matingly engage a frame in the garage door. While the Martin et al. '588 patent does provide for ease of installation, it fails to provide for insertion into any type of door other than a garage door. Further, the Martin et al. '588 patent is largely decorative, without any opening or closing function for the window.
There exists a need to provide a window insert suitable for inserting a functional window into a door or other structural element that allows for the window to be securely carried by the door or other structural element such that, when cutting the opening to install or insert the window, the structural integrity of the window, door, or other structural element cannot be jeopardized and must be reinforced.